Meeting Again
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sequel to Letting Go, Moving On and Life Lived. It has been 80 years since the Cullen's left Forks. Now they are back. Bella's granddaughter meets them at Forks High. Will the Cullen's finally meet Bella again after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All charcters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Execpt the ones I made up.**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Sequel to Letting Go, Moving On and Life Lived**

* * *

**Author's Note: I have added bits to the Sequels Letting go and Life Lived. So please go and check it out before you read this story.**

* * *

**Meeting Again**

_Sequel to Letting Go, Moving On and Life Lived. It has been 80 years since the Cullen's left Forks. Now they are back. Bella's granddaughter meets them at Forks High. Will the Cullen's finally meet Bella again after all this time?_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Finally we are back in Forks. It has been 50 years since I was last here and saw Bella. And have just moved to Forks for Eliza it will be her first time at Forks High. Eliza, Alice and myself are starting at 16, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are starting out at 17.

I am in my first class when a girl with brown hair and blue eyes sits down next to me. I can't read her thoughts.

"Hi I am Belinda Dickson. You must be the new students", she says friendly

"Hi Belinda I am Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend Eliza Taylor we just moved here from Portland", I say smiling at her

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Edward and Eliza welcome to Forks High", Belinda says

"Have you lived here all your life?" Eliza asks Belinda delighted to have someone to talk too

"Yes. My mother was born here in Forks. My grandmother was also born in Forks. She is still living here", Belinda says

"Do you see your grandmother often?" I ask

"All the time. I love hearing her stories. But she is old now. She is the oldest person living in Forks. If you have anything to ask just ask her", Belinda says smiling

That's when class begins again and Belinda says to sit with her at lunch. Before we all move to our next class. I can't help the feeling that I now her from somewhere.

Soon it was lunch.

"We are to meet a friend", I tell my siblings

"Who is it?" Alice asks bouncing up and down

"There she is", Eliza says pointing to Belinda who had just started walking over to us

"Hi Belinda these are my siblings Alice Cullen and her boyfriend Jasper Hale", I say introducing the two

"Pleasure to meet you who are the rest of you?" Belinda asks

"These are Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen", I say

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. How do you like Forks so far?" Belinda asks taking a seat with us

"It is great. Everyone is so friendly", Alice says smiling

"That's what my grandmother say when she first moved here", Belinda says

"I thought you said she was born here", Eliza says

"She was. But moved away when she was a child. She moved back years later and has stayed here ever since", Belinda says

"Belinda says her grandmother is the oldest person in Forks", Eliza says

We share a look.

"_Edward can you read her mind?" Alice asks_

I shake my head.

"How old is your grandmother?" Emmett asks

"That is for me to know. I will tell you when we get to know each other a little better", Belinda says

"Do you have any other siblings?" Alice asks

"I do", Belinda says

"Someone is glaring at you", I say looking at an older girl glare at Belinda

Belinda turns around and sighs, "That's my big sister Cathleen"

"How many other siblings do you have?" Eliza asks

"I have 5 other siblings. Cathleen makes 6 and I make 7. I have two older siblings Cathleen and an older brother. The rest are younger", Belinda says

We talk for the rest of lunch then we leave to our separate classes. I can't help thinking about this Belinda why does she look so familiar?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sigh as I sit down heavily being 98 years old is hard. You have aches and pains everywhere. My hair once brown was now white as snow. I still had my chocolate brown eyes but they were older wiser and had my pride in them then what was in them before. I have winkles everywhere. But I am still walking by use of a cane. While I can walk I don't need a wheel chair and that is great. But I know that it will be that way soon.

That's when I hear a car pull up outside. Minutes later my granddaughter comes inside the house.

"Hi grandma how was your day?" Belinda says kissing my cheek and giving me a hug

"It's the same as any other day. How was your day?" I ask her

"We got new students", Belinda says, "I think I have made friends with them"

Could it be? Could they have come back after all this time? It has been 80 years and it is possible.

"Who were they?" I ask

"They are called the Cullen's. I have made friends with Edward and Alice Cullen and Eliza Taylor. I also meet their siblings Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen", Belinda says smiling at the fact she has made new friends.

My face lights up. They are back. At last. Now I just have to think of a way to see them again. Wait isn't Carlisle working at the hospital? I can get Belinda to drive me there to talk to him.

"That is wonderful dear. I am glad you have made new friends. Do you think you can do me a favour?" I ask her

"Anything grandma", she says

"Do you think you can drive me to the hospital. I need to talk with a friend of your grandfathers grandson", I say making up a lie that would be believable

"Of course grandma. Let me help you to the car", Belinda says

"Just let me grab something first", I say getting up and leaning heavily on my cane

I walk slowly over to the cabinet and grab a photo album. I think the Cullen's would like to see it.

"Ok I am ready", I say

Belinda helps me out and into the car. Soon we arrive at the hospital.

"You can go home now. I will catch a lift home", I say to my granddaughter

"Are you sure Grandma?" she asks feeling nervous about leaving me here

"I am sure. Trust me it will be ok. Go home and do your homework and tell your mother I said hello", I say

"Ok. But call me if you need me and I will hurry back", Belinda says

Once she is gone I go inside the hospital and to the reception desk.

"Hi Mrs Jameson what can I do for you today?" the secretary asks

She knows my name because I am the oldest living member in Forks. All my old friends passed away years ago. I am the only living member.

"I am looking for Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Has he started work yet?" I ask

"He has should I page him for you?" she asks

"Yes please. I need to talk to him", I say taking a seat

She quickly pages him and all I have to do is wait. Ten minutes later he walks in and he hasn't changed at all. He is exactly like I remember him.

"You paged me", Carlisle says to the secretary

"Yes I did. Mrs Jameson said she needed to speak to you", she replies pointing at me

Carlisle quickly turns to me and walks towards me.

"Can I help you?" he asks

"Don't you recognise my scent Carlisle Andrew Cullen?" I ask smiling at him

Carlisle freezes for a minute before taking a deep breath. His eyes widen.

"Bella?" he asks shocked

"It's me Carlisle it is good to see you after all this time", I say smiling at him, "Why don't we talk in your office? Away from anyone who might be listening"

"Of course", Carlisle says grinning a little, "Let me help you up"

He goes to my other side and gently helps me up and too his office. He quickly helps me into a seat.

"It has been a long time Bella", he says giving me a gentle hug after he had shut the door

"80 long years", I say

"It has how old are you now Bella?" he asks taking a seat across from me

"I am 98. How has the family been?" I ask

"They have been alright. They have missed you. How did you know we were here?" Carlisle asks me

"I will tell you when you take me to the rest of your family. I have missed them so much", I say

"Of course. Just let me go and tell my boss I am leaving", Carlisle says

"Let me come with you. I will give you an excuse", I say slowly getting up

Carlisle helps me out the door and too his boss who I recognise.

"Richard", I say

"Bella it is good to see you. Nothing is wrong I hope?" he asks

"Nope everything is great. I just need you to let Carlisle here off a bit early", I say

"How do you know Carlisle?" Richard asks me

"I knew his grandfather. His grandfather treated me when I was young and we became really good friends. It is so good to see his grandson after all this time", I say smiling

"Well I better let him go. I hope you two can catch up", Richard says

"Thank you", I say

"Thank you too it is good to get together with one of my grandfather's friends", Carlisle says playing along

"Take care of her she is a treasure", Richard says

"You're such a flatter Richard", I say to him

"I try have a nice night", he says as Carlisle and I leave

Carlisle helps me into his car and soon we are speeding off.

"I see you vampires haven't changed you still like your speed", I say

Carlisle laughs, "Yes we do. You know we never really change"

"I do", I say smiling

Soon we arrive at the house and Carlisle helps me out of the car.

"Is everyone here?" I ask him softly

"Yes", Carlisle replies helping me inside

Esme comes to greet him and she hasn't changed at all. It is really good to see her.

"Had a good day at work?" she asks him not noticing me

"I did. I have bought a guest", he says helping me to the couch

"You haven't changed at all Esme", I say to her smiling

"Do I know you?" she asks confused

"Yes you do. Carlisle you better call the rest of your family. I don't want to have to go through this many times", I say to him

"Everyone come downstairs I have bought a guest", Carlisle says calling his family

They are all quickly down here in seconds. They all haven't changed at all. There is one new member with them and I assume she is Edward's mate.

"Who's this Carlisle?" Alice asks

"Come on Alice isn't my scent familiar?" I ask amused

They all take in a deep breath and their eyes all widen.

"Bella?" Edward asks

"Yes it's me", I say smiling

"Bella!" Alice says running and hugging me

"Careful Alice", Carlisle says

"It's good to see you Bella", Alice says pulling away

"It is good to see you too Alice", I say smiling at her

"Oh Bella it is good to see you dear", Esme says coming and hugging me gently

"It is good to see you too Esme", I say hugging her back

Emmett was next to great me and for once he gave me a gentle hug.

"How's my little sister", he asks

"I am not so little anymore Emmett", I say grinning

"Bella can you ever forgive me for your birthday party?" Jasper asks

"I forgave you the moment it happened. You felt everyone's bloodlust on top of your own", I say, "Come and give me a hug. I have missed you too"

Jasper smiles and comes and gives me a gentle hug.

"Thanks Bella. I have missed you too", he says letting me go

"Bella can you ever forgive me for how I acted towards you?" Rosalie asks

"Of course I can Rosalie. You were only protecting your family", I say to her

Rosalie comes and gives me and hug.

"Thanks", Rosalie says letting me go

"It is good to see you Bella", Edward says

"Come and give me a hug Edward. I have missed you too", I say to him smiling

"I have missed you too and thanks for pushing me in the right direction", Edward says hugging me

"Are you going to introduce me to your mate?" I ask smiling as he pulls away

"Bella this is my mate Eliza Taylor. Eliza this is Isabella 'Bella' Swan", Edward says

"Actually it's Isabella Jameson and has been for over 70 years", I say smiling

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella. I have heard a lot about you", Eliza says smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Eliza", I say, "Why don't you all sit down and you can ask me questions if I can ask you questions"

"Of course. It is only fair", Carlisle says as everyone sits down

"How old are you now Bella?" Alice asks

"I am 98 now", I say to her

"Who did you marry?" Edward asks

"His name was Jack Jameson", I reply

"How long have the two of you been married?" Esme asks

"We had been married for 70 years", I reply

"What do you mean had?" Jasper asks

"He passed away 5 years ago", I reply sadly

"I am so sorry Bella for your loss", Edward says

"Thanks Edward. It was his time to go. I will see him again", I say

"How long were you together before you got married?" Alice asks

"We married two years later", I reply

"Where did he propose?" Alice asks

"He took me on a trip to Paris and he proposed on top of the Eiffel Tower", I reply smiling at the memory

"That's so romantic" the girls say

"It was", I say

"What did he do for a living?" Emmett asks

"He was a doctor", I reply

"What did you do for a living?" Carlisle asks me

"I was the English teacher at Forks High for over 50 years", I reply

"Did you go to College?" Edward asks

"I did. I went to Dartmouth", I reply

"I bet Charlie was so proud", Alice says

"He was", I reply

"When did he pass away?" Alice asks

"He passed away when I was 24. From a heartattack", I reply

"Did he give you away before he died?" Edward asks

"He did. He died when I was on my honeymoon", I reply

"Did you have any kids?" Rosalie asks

"Yes I had 9 children", I reply, "5 boys and 4 girls"

"What are their names?" Rosalie asks

"The first was Anthony Jemmett named after Edward, Jasper and Emmett", I say

"Really?" the boys ask

"Yes. I still consider you my brothers and Alice, Rose and now Eliza my sisters. And Carlisle and Esme as my second parents", I reply

"Thanks Bella. We consider you are daughter too", Carlisle says

"Who was next?" Alice asks

"Alirose Carlie was born next. Named after Alice, Rose, Charlie and Carlisle", I reply

Alice squeals and gives me a hug along with Rose.

"Thanks Bella", Rose says

"It was my pleasure Rose", I say smiling

"Who was born next?" Edward asks

"Then came the twins Peter Charlie and George Justin", I reply

"I bet they caused trouble", Emmett says grinning

"They did when they were younger", I say smiling

"Who was next?" Alice asks

"Next was Charlotte Stella. Then Fredrick Tyler, then Jonathan Allan and lastly Alyssa Esme", I say

Esme's face lights up and she comes and gives me a hug.

"Thanks Bella", she says pulling away

"Not a problem", I say

"That is only 8 children", Jasper points out

"One my children was still born. We named her Leanne Laura Jameson", I say sadly

"Oh Bella I am so sorry. You shouldn't have been through that", Esme says hugging me tightly

"Thanks mun", I say

"Do they have children?" Alice asks

"Yes they do. I am a grandma and a great grandma", I say

"How many grandchildren do you have?" Alice asks

"I have 34 grandchildren and 10 great grandchildren", I reply

"You have a big family Bella", Emmett says laughing

"I do and I am grateful for it", I say smiling

"How did you know we were here?" Edward asks

"My granddaughter told me she goes to Forks High with you", I reply

"What's her name?" Alice asks

"Belinda Isabella", I say

"She was the girl that was so friendly to us. And asked us to be her friends", Alice says bouncing up and down

"She is a friendly child. She was very glad to make friends with you", I say

"Does your family know about us?" Carlisle asks

"No they don't. I do tell them stories of my younger days but I leave your names out of it", I reply

"Thank you Bella", Carlisle says

"It is nothing. I promised you I would keep it a secret and I did", I reply

"What else have you done?" Alice asks

"I have travelled", I reply

"Where have you been?" Esme asks

"Hawaii, Fiji, Philippines, Paris, Madrid, Rome, Athens, Berlin, Copenhagen, Taipei, Tokyo, London, Dublin, Moscow, Auckland, Vanuatu. I toured Australia. I have also toured the United States", I reply

"Wow you have travelled everywhere", Edward says

"Jack and I made it a tradition to go somewhere every year", I reply, "For our 50th wedding anniversary the kids shouted us a trip to Paris. There Jack asked me to marry him again"

"That is so romantic. You were lucky to have him", Alice says

"I was. I was very lucky to have him", I reply smiling

"What did he look like?" Rose asks

"He was 6,2 he had black hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen", I reply

"I wish we could have meet him", Alice says

"I bought this. So you could see for yourselves", I say pulling out the photo album and handing it to them

"Wow he was handsome", Rose says looking at the picture at us

"Look at your wedding dress it is gorgeous", Alice says squealing

"Thanks", I say

"Who was your maid of honour?" Alice asks

"Angela was", I reply

They look at all the photos and ask me about them. I answer them all.

"Now can you answer my questions?" I ask them after they are done

"Of course Bella what do you want to know?" Carlisle asks

"When did you get married Edward?" I ask him

"We married a year after I last saw you", Edward replies

"I am glad you took my advice", I say smiling

"Thank you for talking to him Bella. I will be forever grateful", Eliza says

"He deserved a chance to be happy like I was", I reply smiling, "How many times have you been to school in the last 80 years?"

"We been like 10 times all over the country", Alice replies

"Have any of you got married again?" I ask

"Emmett and I have so have Alice and Jasper", Rose replies

"What have you been up to Carlisle and Esme?" I ask them

"I have been re-designing houses", Esme replies

"I have continued to work at different hospitals", Carlisle replies

"Eliza how old were you when you were turned?" I ask her wanting to get to know her

"I was 18 when I was turned", Eliza replies

"When was that?" I ask her

"1923", she replies

"Where you always on the animal diet?" I ask

"Yes I didn't want to kill humans", Eliza replies

"What we are going to do about your granddaughter?" Alice asks

"I will just tell her I knew your father's grandfather", I reply

"That means we get to see you! That's a great idea", Alice says bouncing up and down

I look at the clock and see that it is late. I know I must get going.

"I have to go its late and I am tried. I am glad we could catch up", I say

"I will give you a lift home", Edward says getting up

"Thanks Edward", I say as he helps me up, "Have a good night everyone and I will hope to see you all soon"

Once I am home I think about today's events. The Cullen's are back and I am happy about it. I would like them to meet my children. Maybe I can invite my family home for Christmas then invite the Cullen's to the party. That is a great plan. I can't wait for my two families to meet…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review.**

**Bella's Wedding Dress is on my profile**


	2. Notice

**Author's Note: I have put up a sequel to this story it is called Christmas Together. I hope you all enjoy it. **


End file.
